


Can't Wait

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: You just couldn't wait for him to finish to show him his new present so you decide a little persuasion is in order.





	Can't Wait

No matter how many times you asked, you just couldn't pry him away from the console. So now you had to take matters into your own hands, literally. Garrus shivered as your deft fingers traced the outline of his slit, barely making contact. Your other hand at his waist, petting it at just the right pressure. He was adamant in ignoring you and finishing his calibrations and you were having none of it.

Your fingers found the tip of his cock, barely peeking out, running your fingertips over it and dipping inside to tease the inside. Slowly but surely, he was fully unsheathed and throbbing. Garrus may still ignore you but you can tell your ministrations are having an effect, judging by his low, heavy breathing.

One hand slowly stroked the length of him, swiping your thumb over the head with every upstroke and twisting your wrist down. A wet stain steadily formed on the front of his pants as his cock leaked out, his breathing audibly ragged. Garrus suddenly grabbed your hands, pulling you off of him and spinning you to face him.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" he growled, grabbing your thighs and hoisting you up onto the console

Wasting no time, he ravished your neck with love bites and licks, one hand pulling down his pants and the other roughly pinching and pulling a nipple through your shirt. You could feel the wetness from your core soaking through your pants already. Garrus tugged off your pants, visibly pausing as he sees your particular type of underwear: Lacy, and crotchless. A heart marking the spot where you'd rather have _him_ buried in than your own fingers.

"Well, ain't this convienent?"

He chuckled low, shaking his head as he pried your legs open wider for a better view. He could clearly see how wet you'd become, not that you weren't already wet just from wearing these around him, thinking of the possibilities. Garrus lined himself up, grinding his cock up and down your slit, savoring the delicious whimpers as he _just barely_ pressed in before slipping up to nudge your clit.

He knew he could make you beg if he wanted to, make you work for it since you so rudely interrupted his work. But he couldn't wait himself and was looking forward to this anyways. You held your breath as the tip slid in with ease, Garrus going all the way to the hilt. Each ridge dragged along your g-spot at this angle, making your walls grip him in a vice.

Garrus started thrusting in and out slowly, eyes focused on your expression as he took his time wringing out little moans from you. Your legs clamped behing his waist, urging him to go faster.

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't want to break you now, would I?"

One arm covered your face as you nodded, unable to formulate words right now.

"Well, alright then. But don't say I didn't try."

His hands hoisted your legs onto his shoulders, your hips lifting a little to accomodate the height difference. At this angle, he'd be hitting your g-spot dead on with each thrust. You gripped the console as he started a brutally relentless pace. Your whole body bounced with the force of his hips meeting yours, bones turning into jelly as your senses were overstimulated far too fast. A hand reached down to grind hard circles into your clit and you were gone, mind going completely foggy.

Loud, wet noises blended in with breathy moans and needy whines, increasing in crescendo as you rapidly approached climax. You tried to slow him down to no avail, your body locking up tightly as your cunt spasmed around him. Garrus hissed, his talons digging into your leg as he rode through your climax, quickly nearing his own.

Tears of overstimulation pricked your eyes as his pace didn't slow for a second, incoherent babbling spilling from your lips. You could feel his thrust become more erratic as he neared orgasm before finally spilling inside, the warmth filling you up entirely and leaking out around him.

His hips slowed to a stop before he pulled out, running a finger through the cum trailing out. His eyes looked up at you as he licked it clean.

"You know, I could send you up to the bedroom looking like this, with my cum inside you the whole way. Imagine the looks from the crew."

You were too tired to respond, still worn out from the rough fuck you'd just received.

"But, I have a better idea."

You watched as he lowered, his head all but disappearing between your legs. His thumbs spread your lips and you felt one long, slow drag of his tongue over your entire sex. Your muscles gave weak jolts as your oversensitive body tried to get away from the invading pleasure. His tongue dipped in, swirling around and gathering up as much as he could and swallowed, repeating the process again and again.

His low, pleased hums travelled up through his tongue and into you, your hands shakily grabbing onto his head to weakly push him away. Garrus finally relented, getting up to grab a spare towel and wipe away the drying stickyness on the both of you.

Afterwards, Garrus leaned in and pressed his head to yours, caressing your face.

"Mmm, you okay babe? I wasn't too rough was I?"

You shook your head. Too tired for words and quite frankly, ready for a nap. You should really do this more often if this is the reaction you can get.


End file.
